


undertale drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flowey currently controls the timeline, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I'll tag as I go, Idk man like legit idk, Multi, fluff?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of various drabbles, honestly I don't know what I'm doing
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	1. For the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "people change all the time- you don't have to be so afraid of it."  
> "One day you're going to say that to me and it's going to hurt me more than you know"  
> Prompt by just-another-otp-prompt-blog on Tumblr

Geno knew that some day he would change for the worst, ever since he had met Error he had known it was inevitable. And so he cried, Geno knew it was childish, he knew that it worried Reaper to no end; but no matter how many times his lover reassured him that no matter what he would always be there, Geno knew. And he was scared.

And so, here Geno was alone. He had changed, in both body and mind. He had made an unforgivable ERROR, and the love of his life had broken a promise. They were both liers.


	2. Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got the urge to write Toriel

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, the flowers are in bloom. On days like these Toriel often found herself in the garden; sitting amongst the large, golden blooms.

Toriel sat staring up at the shards of sunlight that entered the ruins. She was broken out of her thoughts by a rustling behind her, "hello?" She murmured turning around; there was a strange little creature, golden petals splayed from its small face. Toriel smiled "oh, hello there, what's your name little one?" She queried.

Flowey smirked up at her "oh? You don't remember little old me?" He said maliciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas, prompts, or suggestions please let me know!  
> Apologies for bad grammar or punctuation


	3. Blooms pt2 Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of blooms, WARNING! Flowey murders people off screen.

Dust covered the ends of Floweys vines, still falling around him like violent confetti. He knew that he should have felt something from this, after all he did just murder (his mother) a monster, but he did not- he was empty, just like he had been ever since that day.  
Flowey grunted in frustration, shaking off his vines before disappearing into the soil.

Flowey stared down at the glowing rectangle beneath his vine (remorse) satisfaction buzzing in his mind as he pressed it.

And once more the game began, as it had many times before.

It's a beautiful day outside.


	4. Spicykustard fluff. Via a request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! :D  
> This one's 158 words oof

Sans yawned, sipping his coffee as the smell of eggs wafted out from the kitchen. It was Sunday morning- about 8:00AM. The sun just starting to creep through the blinds. Sans had been up for about half an hour, after being woken by the sound of Edge moving about. Red wasn't up yet, he probably wouldn't be for awhile, maybe he should go bother him? The coffee was getting cold… nah, let him suffer through cold coffee. "Ya' look like yer plottin' somethin', care ta' share with the class Sansy?" Red said announcing his presence. "eh." Sans said a smile creeping on to his face, "maybe, what's it to you?"

Edge snickered, listening as they bickered in the other room. The last few years hadn't been easy, saying they were would be a definite lie, but they were good- continued to be good. And Edge? He was happy, no matter what the future holds- they'll face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you have any ideas for prompts feel free to tell me!


End file.
